


Burning Heart

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Sexy, art work, comic style, ripped legolas, valentines day, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: Art Work.  Come and see.  ;)
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Thranduil - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear where do I start?? I have missed you all so very much!!
> 
> I have been absent so very long and it is time I return.
> 
> I thought I would up load this piece of work for valentines day since its right around the corner. This is my first time using only photoshop to draw this so please forgive my amateur mistakes :)
> 
> I have more pieces lined up to do and they will most likely be digital as well.
> 
> I hope you are all well!! Love you all!

[](https://ibb.co/F7ZGwSv)


End file.
